Our Love Between the Snows
by shiroi white-phoenix
Summary: Hi minna! This is my another Christmas fanfic, and it's FudoOC(FudoAoi)! Also including ShadowHikari(ShadowOC)! I don't think I put any slight pairings here so if you didn't want to read this then don't read it!


**Me: Hi minna! I'm writing another free story for Christmas! And it's time is FudoAoi (FudoOC)! XD**

**Aka: Oi! You even haven't finished the other two!**

**Me: Well, that can wait, anyway, remember the rules that I put up on there?**

**Aka: What's about it? (Blink) oh… no new reviewers.**

**Me: U-huh, and I think I'm started to being ignored. (Sulk at the corner)**

**Aka: …for whoever that read this, cheer in victory for this.**

**Me: Hey! I heard that you big meany! TT^TT**

**Aka: Whatever. Disclaimer; Shiro didn't own IE and just read this crap quickly so that I won't stuck so long with you and her.**

* * *

**Our Love between the Snows**

**-Fudou's POV-**

_RING RING RING RING!_

I let out a muffle groan against my pillow as I reached out my hand, attempted to shut whatever the hell it is that dared to disturb my peaceful sleep in this peacefully morning. As the tip of my fingers touched cold metal on the desk beside my bed, I reached for somewhat a button and when I found it, I slam it off, hard. I know I was being harsh, but I wasn't in the mood right now.

And you want to know why I wasn't in the mood? First of all, it was December already, December means winter, but it also means Christmas, and Christmas means the stupid decorations, presents, and… _couples_.

I swore my eye twitched at the word. "Dammit." I mumbled to no one in my room as I was going back to my sleep again. Whenever I saw a pair of couple that were on the hallway, park, anywhere, I felt my stomach tightening and my heart feels small for pumping my blood in right manner. As the time to time I realize it was a jealousy. Jealousy of what? You may have that question in your head. I mean- come on- a person like me feel jealous when I saw a couple? Ha! Like hell.

The only reason why I felt this was because of the certain long dirty blonde hair that falls perfectly around her waist, her white skin that really suits her small and petite body, pink lips that like the pink rose petals, long beautiful eyelashes, and on top of that, the innocent and purity in those golden orbs.

'_Aoi…' _my mind was already filled with her images in my head. When she smile, when she laughs, when she moved that body gracefully, when she cutely confused, and that innocence of her… Anyone who had this angel was the luckiest person in the whole university.

True, since I had eyes on that girl that slightly younger, I couldn't help but fall in love with her. Every single of her moves, every voice that she let out, were too angelic, and he couldn't help but fall at it.

"Dammit." I cursed rather louder than before at the thought of Kidou. Yea, the brunette boy seems to over protective at the girl even since the first place, as if Aoi was his own little sister. Well, that can't be complained. Aoi was cute, beautiful, sweet and 100 percent innocent. That makes her a perfect frame of the younger sister that needs to protect, judging that she did have strength trouble in her petite and (really) skinny body.

I blushed madly at the thought of Aoi's body and buried my head even deeper in my pillow. Gods, I need to get ride these thoughts if I want to survive.

As I was about to rest my mind, I was unmistakably heard my phone ringing. I let out a groan and reached for my phone and flicked it open, grumpily placed the phone near my ear. "What?"

"_Hey, Fudou!" _I nearly growled at Sakuma's voice. Great…. What did that eye patch want now?

"What did you want?" I asked rather grumpily as I sat on my bed as I grumpily looked at outside of the window. It was the nice weather in the winter, I must admit it, and I even didn't make a move from my bed because it was holiday. So, what did this damned one eye want from me?

"_I was just wondering that if you want to come over at the Christmas party with everyone else." _He said, reasoned himself. What? Christmas party? _"And if it wasn't because of you skipping out before we're done speaking at that time I won't be calling you and disturb you from whatever are you doing." _I blinked when he said that. I did? And I –once again- must admit it, he was right. Maybe if I stick out a little bit longer, I won't be disturbed from my peaceful sleep. But hell… What done is done. _"And it will hold in the club room right the Christmas Eve and we're staying in school, if you're curious."_

Staying in school? I could feel my jaw dropped at that. Who were the insane people that will sleep in school just for Christmas? I glanced at the calendar. 12 December. 12 days left for that. "And?"

I heard a sigh from another end. A defeat one, for my amusement. Someone might in short temper today. _"Come on, Fudou. Don't make me do this. Everyone in the team was desperately asking me to convince you to come over." _Now I see the source of it. I'm lucky I wasn't in his place.

But then I let out my own version sigh as I lay on my palm and crossed my legs. I know those guys won't stop for it. They all just too stubborn. "Then tell them I don't have any reason to go there. Why in hell's name they were trying to get you convincing me when they know I didn't want to?"

There's a silence from him, as he was thinking or something like that. I don't mind though. He must be rethinking about it and probably shut the phone down and let me sleep for entire day. However, the answer wasn't the one that I clearly expected from my 101 dictionary.

"_Because Aoi was coming along as well."_

**-At the day of the Christmas party, in the club room-Normal POV-**

In the club room, it already decorated with the Christmas theme. The Christmas tree with its decorations all over it, the small cute lamps, the green mix red already filled the walls, not so much, but it was already brought up the Christmas spirit.

Fudou only closed his eyes with his arms folded behind his head as others chatted and have drink or snacks that already set before them. Fudou, however, didn't feel interested a bit about it.

Then why he was still coming, you ask?

'_I'm going to murder that one eyed patch for this.' _Fudou cursed in his mind. At the mention of the angel's name was enough for making Fudou changed his mind. The thought of Kidou and Aoi together was popped out in his head when he found out the angel was joining this party as well. Feeling the knot in his stomach, he immediately agreed to come.

And he already sitting here since the party started, but he didn't have any sight of the long dirty blonde haired girl. But if he noticed, the managers and other female players in the team (Hikari and Shi) weren't here as well. Weird.

Fudou glanced at Shadow, and saw him a bit uneasy and his face hardened in worry. Seems the disappearance of the girls in this moment wasn't a coincidence, since Shadow was dating Hikari. (**Me: Yay for ShadowHikari! XD**)

Fudou returned closed his eyes and shifted his body a little to get a comfortable position. As he found one he tried to relax some of his tensed muscles for not seeing Aoi in the room as well. Little of him didn't admit that he was worried about the girl for not showing up.

Just as before he could rest his mind, he suddenly hears the club room's door opened and all the boys in the room gasped in shock. He didn't put interest in it, however, until he heard Kidou's stammering voice.

"A-Aoi?"

Fudou emerald eyes snapped open and he quickly looked at the door direction. He mentally make a note to _really _get ride off his fantasizes.

At the door way, there were the girls that had been missing since the party started. However, their clothes that were bring everyone in shock. Each girls wearing female santa outfits in various length and every single of their outfits was revealed much of their skin like the one with no sleeves, the hem of the upper outfit reaching only half of the abdomen, the short skirt, and for Shi's case, her pants even didn't enough for covered her upper legs because of it was way too short.

Fudou nearly drooled at the sight of Aoi. The santa outfit that she wearing almost likes a dress, with its skirt formed from under her chest and reached only at above her knees. It was sleeveless, and those small hands covered with a pair of red long gloves that reached half of her upper arm. Her delicate and slim feet were completely showed off, due of the mid heels boots that she was wearing only reached above her ankles. She was wearing a cute red with white lances crooker and a santa hat. The white fur cotton was warped at each of the end of her outfit.

Fudou feel his body numbs at his place as his eyes darted all over Aoi and he swore he felt blush crept up to his face as he did so. The girl was so beautiful, and she still remains innocent even in such outfit. He only snapped out when something was hit his forehead hard. "Ouch!" and he noticed he wasn't the only one as he heard Sakuma and Kidou cried out the same thing after him.

"Eyes off her, jerks." He heard Shi growled threatening and he looked at her, chalks adored her fingers space as she used that to hit them square on the forehead. The three boys that get hit by her chalks were growled at her as they were nursing their forehead from the hit. Shi's outfit was a little bit different from else girls, considering she was wearing a short shirt that she only buttoned the middle of the shirt, revealing the red tank top she was wearing under it, with red short pants with the fur cotton adored at the end of it also a black belt around her waist. She also wearing a pair of red boots that was reached under her knees and the white fur buttons were adored at its front was down to around her ankles. Not forgetting the red gloves that barely reaching her wrists, and her light blue hair tied down to her side with something like mistletoe in a simple hairstyle. She didn't wear any santa hat like the rest of the girls.

"I see you also participated." Fudou managed to pull out some tease as he nursing his forehead. Shi only replied with a low threatened growl that immediately makes him paled. "Shut up."

Hikari only sweat dropped when she saw another female player's antics. Hikari self was wearing a dress with puffy sleeves that the skirt started formed from her waist to above her knees with some thin layers over the red skirt. She had red thin ribbon around her waist where the skirt started formed, and she wearing the same kind gloves as Aoi's, only hers reaching her elbows. She wears a white tippet over her dress and her feet were adored with red mid heels ribbons. She also wears a santa heat.

Aoi could only smile nervously at them before she approached the injured people. "Are you guys alright?" she asked in such gentle and kind tone, but in worry as well, hoping that Shi didn't give any unnecessary injury.

"We're fine, Aoi." Kidou answered, smiled reassuringly at the girl. Aoi smiled back at him and she reached the offered hand of Kidou's and sat between him and Sakuma as the rest of the girls sat on the seat that were still empty, and of course Hikari was sat beside Shadow, greeted with a kiss on the lips that made the whole boys in the team cheered, especially Tsunami and Hijikata. (The one in FFI is also invited)

Fudou feel the disturbing knot again in his stomach. _'Dammit.'_ He cursed in his mind as Aki and Haruna became the host for the rest of the party, and Fudou is having a hard time to ignored his twisted stomach of jealousy.

"Fudou-kun. Fudou-kun."

Fudou let out a sleepy groan as someone shook him lightly. He didn't remember he was asleep. He mentally added the note to get self conscious for this one. He blinked his eyes opened and almost jumped when he saw innocent golden orbs staring at him.

Aoi only smiled at him and tilted her head innocently. "It was the time for the cake. Do you want some, Fudou-kun?" she asked nicely. Fudou was about to answer when his stomach answered him first which make him blushed when he heard Aoi's giggle. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." Then she walked away.

Fudou straighten his position and let out few curses because of the embarrassing moment. But to think about it, he barely ate anything because he woke up late. After all, he's not a morning person.

"Here." Aoi came back with a plate with a slice of black forest cake on it which makes Fudou drooled. He murmured a 'thank you' at the girl as he took the plate and start eats it. Not bad at all. Aoi smiled as Fudou eat the cake half eagerly as she sat beside him. "Here." She handed the cup of water that she also bring along as Fudou finished eat the cake.

"Thanks." He mumbled as he put down the plate and take the cup from Aoi. "You're not with Kidou?" he asked as he drank the water.

Aoi shook her head lightly, make her hair moved gently. Aoi pointed at a direction which almost confused Fudou until he looked where she pointed at. He had to hold his laugh at the sight of Kidou dancing tango with Sakuma in the middle of the circle of the teammates and the managers.

"What was that about?"

"Truth or Dare." Aoi answered simply as she smiled nervously as Kidou and Sakuma dancing awkwardly. Fudou let out his snickers as he put down his cup. There was a silence between them as they both watched their friends. Sometimes, Aoi giggled and Fudou snickered at them when they put up the ridiculous dare or truth and the respons.

"There's no way I'll do that!"

"Oh, c'mon! It just a dare."

"A dare that is going to make me lock myself in my room for months! Why must I do the pocky game with Gouenji!"

And just now, Shi got a dare from Aki to do a pocky game with her partner and 'step' brother in the team; Gouenji. Both of them had their faces red in embarrassment.

"Because you had no one to do it." Aki only smiled innocently, while the managers giggled at Shi. The light blue haired girl seems at her rage, seeing her fingers already turned to fists and she was glared at Aki with an 'I'm-going-to-kill-you' glare. It was damn embarrassing for her to do such dare with Gouenji, since she looked at him as brother and he looked at her as sister. Deep inside her heart, she clearly regretted to not invite Genda along.

"Just do it!" Aki urged as she shoved a chocolate strawberry pocky to Shi's mouth, clearly ignoring the female player's protest. Shi was about to let out few complains at the brunette girl when she felt she was pushed backwards and she saw Gouenji was top of her all fours, already chewing at the another end of the pocky stick. "Gouenhji?!" her voice was clear in shock as she blushing. Gouenji only let out a chuckle as he kept chewing the pocky. As Gouenji was halfway of his chewing, Shi began panicked. "W-whait a sech! You aren'th se-" before she could continued her protest, she was already cut off by Gouenji's lips.

Everyone cheered at them except for Fudou who snickered and Hikari and Aoi who were shocked at the scene in front of them. Shi let out a moan as Gouenji's tongue forced inside her mouth and took the rest of the pocky to his mouth, not without playing with Shi's mouth.

Just suddenly, Shi pushed Gouenji away which make everyone shocked. The ice girl panted madly with her face red as tomato with Gouenji looked at her eye widens.

"Damn it." She cursed before she stood up and ran. Gouenji let out a sigh before he followed Shi. Everyone stunned in silence, eyes darted at Aki.

The girl only laughed nervously as Aoi shook her head. "You were over it, Aki-san." The angel commented. "Sorry." The girl replied. "What about we continued?"

Everyone agreed and they continued the game as nothing was happened, but Fudou knew that Aoi was worried about Shi, since they noticed the girl was crying when she ran.

"Gouenji's with her, she will be fine." Fudou said as he reached for his cup. Suddenly his lips feel dry because of the sudden tense. Aoi looked at him as he drank, and beamed a smile. "Arigatou, Fudou-kun."

The boy only replied with an 'hmm' as he tried to hide his blush from Aoi. Aoi was so beautiful when she smiled. The same smiles that make him fall for her.

The game continued, and Gouenji and Shi haven't come back from the back door, which was the direction where they gone to. Few minutes later, they come back, and Shi didn't say a word after that.

"Okay, it's time for trading presents." Aki announced and everyone walked towards under the Christmas tree where they gather their presents at. Aoi included, but not for Fudou. He even didn't moved from his spot when everyone started the trading presents.

"Here, Kidou-kun." He heard soft voice of Aoi said. Once he opened his eyes, he knew it was a mistake as he saw Aoi handed a present to Kidou. And he felt that again, his jealousy come again.

"Thank you, Aoi. And here's yours." Kidou said as he handed Aoi's present to the girl which she accepts with a smile of her. "Thank you, Kidou-kun." And did he saw blush on her cheeks?

Okay, that's it.

He abruptly stood up and started to walk away. No one noticed he was gone until he slammed the door hard which makes them flinch at the sound, even Aoi. The girl stared curiously and confused at the door which Fudou slammed. She knows something was wrong with the boy since few weeks ago. She just doesn't know what.

Fudou could see his breath as he exhaled. He was now lay against a tree, not very far from the club room as he gazed at the snow that fall slowly from the grey sky between the death trees. He couldn't help it, every time he felt this jealousy, he felt like he was going to blow up. _'I need to chill out.' _He let out another sigh as he tilted his head upwards, enjoyed the silent moment as he watched the snow. But suddenly, he felt someone pat his shoulder lightly and he turned around, only to saw Aoi in a red coat like red riding hood. "Aoi?" he asked, shocked at the girl's presence. "What are you doing here?"

"A-ano…" the girl stammered, confused at her choice of words. "You seemed off, Fudou-kun…" she said slowly as she hung her head. "I wonder why…" Fudou swore he heard concern in her voice.

'_Aoi…' _he felt bad for the girl. He, if possible, didn't want the girl to worry too much, since she had weak body. He let out a grunt then his gaze return back to the sky. "It was nothing."

"B-but-" Aoi knew he was lying; she didn't need to look at him for make sure. However, she was trailed off when she feels a finger on her lips, silencing her. She looked up, Fudou gazes already returned to her, his finger was on her lips, didn't let her saying another word.

He let out a sigh as he let go Aoi's lips. "It was nothing really." He assured the girl then he returned his gaze back to the view above them. Aoi could only silent and followed the boys gaze. They were in the silence again, but it was nice; watching the snow slowly fall from the sky to the ground, surrounded by the death trees, and the comfortable silence.

Fudou was deep in his thought as he kept stare at the view. _'It's now or never.' _"Aoi."

"Yes?" the girl replied as she turned her gaze to the emerald eyes boy, but she almost catch off guard when she saw something was flying towards her. When she catch it, she was shocked when she saw- "A present?"

To be true, now in Aoi's fingers was a box covered with white with yellow dots of paper gift. It was surrounded with golden ribbon, which makes it cute. Aoi gapped at the present then up at Fudou. "Fudou-kun?"

Fudou swore he felt himself was blushing and his body was burning, so he looked away to hide his embarrassment from Aoi. Aoi could only stare at him then down the box. "Can I open it?"

Came a nod from the boy. Aoi only gulped as she slowly removed the ribbon, next the paper gift, and opened the lid of the box. Her golden eyes widen and her mouth opened of surprise, let out a silent gasp.

Inside the box there was a snow ball, with a small miniature wooden house, smiling snow man, and the bottom were covered with snow. Aoi pulled the snow ball out from the box and shake it a little bit, watched as the miniature of the snow rain now covered inside of the ball. Aoi now noticed the writings on the metal plate that attached to the support of the ball. _'For Aoi'_

Fudou waiting for the girl's respond in silence, and fear. He didn't dare to look at the girl, afraid that her respond wasn't positive. However, the next thing was really do the job for making his face boiled up.

Aoi was on her toes, her lips attached to Fudou's cheek in gentle kiss. Fudou couldn't believe it. Is that girl just kissed him?

He looked down at Aoi as she broke the kiss and shocked when he saw the girl was blushing while clutching the snow ball close to her chest. "Thank you, Fudou-kun."

Fudou blinked then beamed a small smile at her. He rarely smiles, in fact he never smiled, for as long as he can remember, but Aoi…. She was success make him smile without her trying. He could feel his heart beat so fasts, as if he was running for 10 minutes. And he know what the cause of this all.

He really, really loved Aoi.

So, he brought Aoi face up and kissed her gently on the lips. He could feel the shock from the girl, but she didn't make an effort to pull away, in fact, she kissed the boy back as gently. Fudou couldn't believe how soft was Aoi's lips against his, and his heart beat fasters than before, and he also noticed Aoi was the same. Took his courage, he slid his arms around Aoi's waist and pulled her closer, in attempt to make the kiss deeper. He could feel Aoi's small hands now were placed around his neck, and he couldn't be happier.

For his disappointment, he broke the kiss due of the need of air. His emerald eyes locked to Aoi's golden one. He stared as Aoi's cheeks were red, let out pants from her mouth, and her eyes were half lidded. More of that, he could saw love in those beautiful golden orbs.

He let out a chuckle as he rubbed his nose to Aoi's. "I guess my feelings were returned."

Aoi blushed at the statement, but she didn't make a move from her position. "But I didn't prepare any present."

"That's okay." Fudou reassured as he pulled the girl close, and one of his hand now caressing her soft hair. "You that with me now, was the best Christmas present in my life." He murmured then he stole another kiss from the girl. "I love you, Aoi."

He could feel Aoi lips formed a smile against his lips, and she returned the kiss lovingly before she broke it. "I love you too, Akio-kun."

Fudou smiled down at the girl, he swore he won't feel any happier than this. He took the girl's hand and attached his fingers with hers as they continued gazing at the view. Fudou, however, noticed that it was far more beautiful than before. They stood there, near each other, watching at the snows falls between them, _between their love_.

"_Merry Christmas, love."_

**-Omake-**

It was the late night, Fudou and Aoi already returned to the club room and announced that they were dating, which was welcome well from the team, even Kidou as they cheered happily at them. And it was the time for sleep, and they were sleeping in the club room as they didn't have any permission to go in the school buildings. However…

"B-but, Akio-kun…" Aoi face was red. She was now changed to her pajamas after her warm bath with other girls. But, as she was approaching Fudou to bid him a good night, she caught herself in the condition where Fudou was holding her arm, stubbornly pulling her to sleep with him.

"Aoi~" Fudou smirked as he said that in low voice. "C'mon, love, just this once."

"But…" Aoi couldn't help at the embarrassment that start to creep up inside of her. She still didn't get used to sleep with another boy aside of Kidou, and more importantly, everyone was **there**.

Fudou let out a chuckle, which make Aoi shivered and she let out a gasp as Fudou yank her closer to him. "Why? It's not like we're the only one."

Aoi eyes darted over the team, and he was right. Hikari was sleeping close to Shadow as the boy embraced her. Shi, unexpectedly, sleeping next to Gouenji, letting him hugged her from behind. Aoi golden eyes looked up at Fudou, and saw him with that pleading expression that was out from his character, and Aoi immediately know that she won't have a chance to win this argue.

"Alright… for just once." Aoi said at her lover, and she was wrong at the thought of that smirk of his couldn't get wider more. Didn't saw it coming, Aoi was ended up on the mattress on the floor with Fudou was above her as the boy pounced on his lover and placed a lovingly peck on her soft addicting lips. He let out a purr as he nuzzled to his lover's neck. "Mm~ love you."

Aoi let out a giggle and she embraced her lover as he embraced her, rested his head on Aoi's crook of neck and tangled his feet between Aoi's so he won't crush her. "Love you too, Akio-kun."

Oh, he couldn't even get over those beautiful words. He placed another lovingly kiss and she kissed back as lovingly as their fingers joined together.

"_**Sweet dream, love."**_

**-Owari-**

* * *

**Me: done! And I'm noticed that Fudou might be a bit OOC, but he was changed because of Aoi so I hoped it won't be a problem. :D**

**Aka: and I'm feeling like going to kill Fudou.**

**Me: (facepalm) really? You were over protective about it, Aka.**

**Aka: (grumbled) whatever.**

**Me: Huff, and I'm gladly announced Merry Christmas for you all! ^.^ hope you all have a nice Christmas! See ya!**


End file.
